poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Securing the Future!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Securing the Future in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Ash Ketchum (Narrator): *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Securing the Future! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Gozu:' What's going on? *'Matori:' Knock it off! That's mine line! *'Male Team Rocket Grunt:' There's straight ahead! Is that? *(They turn to see Tapu Koko blocking the ultra wormhole) *'Professor Kukui:' It's Tapu Koko! *'Matori:' Look out! *(Godzilla then shows up nearly hitting Team Rocket's flying vehicle with his right hand then he along with Mothra joins in to block the Ultra Wormhole preventing the Matori Matrix from trying to enter the Ultra Wormhole) *'Female Team Rocket Grunt:' We can't control the ship! *'Male Team Rocket Grunt:' Propulsion has decreased to 30%! *'Gozu:' What do we do? *(Matori snarls) *'Gozu:' Matori, make up your mind! *'Matori:' (Snarls) RETREAT NOW!! *(Matori and Team Rocket manage to retreat as Godzilla roars) *- *- *'Cell:' We're not done yet! We will get Necrozma! *Justimon: I don't think so Cell. *Marcus Damon: Cause it's fighting time! *- *- *- *'Quintessa:' No matter, I'll do this myself. *(Quintessa manage to enter through the Ultra Wormhole without the heroes noticing her) *- *- *(Cut back to Poipole's dark home) *'Kiawe:' (Groans) Everybody all right? *'Lana:' (Groans) Yeah. *'Emerl:' Ash, are you okay? *'Ash Ketchum:' I'm okay. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Mothra flies towards Ghidorah preparing to attack him. But instead King Ghidorah fires his gravity beam on her and then explodes, disintegrating and killing the giant-moth titan much to our heroes shock in horror) *Ash Ketchum: Mothra No! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Necrozma! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Calumon: Gallantmon watch out! *(Gallantmon turns to see the Mother D-Reaper trying to stop him from reaching Jeri. Before she could grab him, suddenly they turn to see Godzilla in his burning form letting out a roar at the D-Reaper and King Ghidorah) *'Mother D-Reaper:' What's this!? *'Dr. Animo:' Attack! *- *- *- *- *'Cera:' Yeah! Way to... *(Chomper's mother looks down at Cera and she smiles) *'Cera:' Woo! Yeah, alright! *- *- *- *Philmac: I'll go. *Mark EVO: What?! Wait a minute, you may have your sword and shield and your fighting moves, but you don't have your powers because Emerl took them away from you, you're not strong enough. *N.A.N.O.: He's right, the two of us are going to the Ultra Space. *Philmac: No, you two need to help our friends on this end, I'm going to the Ultra Space to help Team Robot and the others. Look, this was all my fault for all of this, I can't let any of you get involved for what I've done. *Mark EVO: No way, dude! You still need to recover after your fight against that Terios guy and King Ghidorah. *Philmac: I'm sorry guys, but I've got to try. *Mark EVO: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Quintessa leave both our worlds and Ultra Space alone. *- *- *- *- *- *'Quintessa:' I'll make you pay dearly for interfering our plan and your titan friends for defeating our titans and the D-Reaper. There is no one to save you this time. *Philmac: Hey, Quintessa! SHUT UP!!! *(He hit her with his sword) *'Lillie:' It's Philmac! *Quintessa: You traitor! (She fires laser but Philmac dodges the incoming attack) *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Quintessa:' Die! *(Quintessa fires her laser aiming towards Lillie) *'Philmac:' Lillie! *(Philmac pushes Lillie away and then ends up getting hit by a laser, then crashes into a rock wall) *'Lillie:' Philmac! *(Philmac can be seen badly injured) *Mark EVO: No! *Emerl: Philmac! *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Frogadier we can't let Quintessa win. *(Frogadier nod) *Quintessa: Time to say good-bye to that traitor for good. *Sakura Avalon: No! *(Frogadier rush to protect Philmac, he use Cut to stop Quintessa attacking him and then started to evolve.) *Sakura Avalon: (gasped) Frogadier! *Ryo Akiyama: What's happening to Frogadier? *Yamacha: It looks like her Frogadier started to evolve. *Tien: Now she finally met her match. *(Frogadier evolves into Greninja) *Ash Ketchum: Frogadier evolved into Greninja. *Li Showron: Wow! *Ryo Sanada: Rotom analyzes on Greninja. *Rotom Pokedex: You got it Ryo. Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. A Water and Dark type and the final evolved form of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp-edged throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows. *Sakura Avalon: Greninja use Water Shuriken! *(She fire her attack and hit Quintessa) *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: We cannot let you win Quintessa *(Greninja transform into Sakura-Greninja) *'Gladion:' Her Greninja...! *Emerl: Transform *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum: Say hello to our friend. *Optimus Prime (2007): BumbleBee! *Ash Ketchum: And my master Goku! *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Time to say good-bye Quintessa. Kamehameha! *(They fire their attack and hit Quintessa and then she vaporize) *Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Float like a butterfly. *BumbleBee (2007): Sting like a bee. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Code Eve: Congratulations Emerl,your teams,Gladion,Heilos,The Winx,and especially you Ash and Drago. Since you defeat Quintessa,Bardious,Dharak,and the villians I give you a gift for both Drago and Heilos go first. *(Both Drago and Heilos are began to evolve.) *All Heroes: (gasped) *(Drago evolves into Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Heilos MK2 evolves into Darkus Infinity Heilos.) *Code Eve: May I pronce you Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Darkus Infinity Heilos. *Dan Kuso: Drago you evolve again you awesome. *Drago: I know it feels great. *Heilos: Yeah and now we feel stronger than ever. *Code Eve: And finally the Winx Bloom,Flora,Stella,Tecna,Musa, and Aisha I give you the Sirenix box for you become the Sirenix, but to earn the Sirenix powers you must complete your quest before the next lunar cycle ends or you will lose your power forever. First you must to collect three mythical gems known as the Gem of Self-confidence, the Gem of Empathy and the Gem of Courage. The Guardians of Sirenix will be there to guide you. *Bloom: I understand Code Eve. Well girls looks like we got a quest to becoming Sirenix. *Ash Ketchum: And we will help you too. *Emerl: Count me in. *Drago: We can all help you to complete your quest to become the Sirenix. *Code Eve: I like your high spirit Ash and now I give you and your friends new transformation.. *(Bloom and her friends are started to glow) *Musa: What's happening? *(The Harmonix music starts) *Code Eve: May I prounce you the Harmonix fairies. *(Bloom,Stella,Flora,Tecna,Aisha,and Musa are started to transform into Harmonix form.) *Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! *Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! *Stella: Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun! *Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! *Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! *Musa: Musa, Fairy of Musa! *(The transformation is complete.) *Ash Ketchum: Wow the Harmonix fairies now that's awesome. *Jaden Yuki: Yeah I'll say. *- *- *- *- *Naganadel: *- *- *- *- *- *(The heroes looks at Sakura feeling sad about Mothra's death) *Sakura Avalon: *- *- *- *- *- *'Calumon:' Jeri. Wakey, wakey. *'Takato Matsuki:' Can you hear me? Jeri, it's me. *'Jeri Katou:' Takato... you came. *- *- *- *'Takato Matsuki: '''Cheer up, Ash. You still got us. *Ash Ketchum: Thanks Takato. *- *- *- *'Jeri Katou:' Everyone's... all together. *'Takato Matsuki:' Yeah. There's nothing can keep us apart. Right? What do you say, Guilmon? *(Guilmon nods) *'Calumon:' That's right. (Laughs) *'Lillie:' Look! *(The heroes look to see titans everywhere appearing in the Alola region surrounding to Godzilla) *'Ash Ketchum:' It is time. *(Godzilla nods) *(All the titans including Rodan, the heroes, their Pokemon teams, Philmac, Mark EVO, N.A.N.O., Lusamine, Wicke, Burnet, Professor Kukui, Incineroar, Faba, Solgaleo, Lunala, all the people and Pokemon of Alola are bowing down to Godzilla as the new alpha and the king as he lets out a roar so mighty and loud) *(We now cut back to the Pokemon School) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Mark EVO: Philmac can't be far, we'll find and.... I guess we'll let Emerl decide what to do with him... *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Both Drago and Helios evolves into Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid and Darkus Infinity Helios. The Winx has earn a new fairy powers of Harmonix for the quest to find three other gems so they will become Sirenix fairies. On top of that Sakura's Frogadier evolves into Greninja. *- *- *- *Narrator: As the journey continues. *(Epilogue) *(We see Philmac at the beach and thinking about what he's done.) *'Philmac:' (Sighs) I can't believe I've go that far on Team Robot and they're friends, I mean I did go a little too far on Unova and Kalos, but I really cross the line on this one... and because of that, I lost all my powers and everybody has turn against me for what I've done.... It's great that we all saved Alola, but pretty soon they might banish me somewhere I won't escape from... I should just enjoy the view while I can.... (Stares at the sea) *(We then see Team Robot, Mark EVO and Lillie looking for Philmac and they found him alone.) *'Mark EVO:' There he is, are you really sure you're gonna be okay talking to him Lillie? *'Lillie:' *'Mark EVO:' What about you, Emerl? *'Emerl:' *- *'Mark EVO:' Very well, I'll leave you guys alone. Just take it easy on him, okay? *- *'Emerl:' Philmac we need to talk. *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Look, I know we save the world and it's awesome, but I really cost you guys so much trouble in the past. All did was push you guys out of the way, always leave without telling you, and the worst part... I tried to kill you all just so you can stop interfering me... I'm a cold-hearted robot who doesn't care about anybody but himself...! *- *'Philmac:' Don't be... the only solution... is for me leave this world and go to exile forever. *- *- *- *- *(Just as Philmac was about to enter the portal someone suddenly closed the portal shut right in front of him.) *'Team Robot, Mark EVO & Philmac:' WHAT?! *(Everyone look back and it was Lillie who closed the portal.) *'Mark EVO:' Lillie?! *(Lillie throws the portal device into the ocean.) *'Emerl:' But why? *(Lillie walk towards Philmac and looking very upset) *'Philmac:' (Feeling worried) I don't understand, why are you looking at me like tha- *(Lillie immediately slaps Philmac in the face but it was censored.) *'Mark EVO:' Eek! *'Emerl:' That's gotta leave the mark. *'Lillie:' I can't believe you, Philmac! *'Philmac:''' Lillie *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts